User talk:Koukishi/Archive 1
NOTE: 'I'm NOT an Admin, but I do offer advice for people who want it. Koukishi ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 11:39, May 10, 2010 (UTC) YR Gale release is only used by the Hamano Clan and you have to give that picture I let you use for Enko Sarutobi have my credit This jutsu is only to be used by.... I think you need to ask permission from ten tailed fox to use Lava Release Techniques for Enko -Fahuem Please dont edit my work Under no circumstances are you to edit my articles plz--''Fenix Kurayami - "Immortal King of Darkness" (speak to me| ) 20:26, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about snapping i just dislike ppl not asking before they edit for any reason, ive had issues with ppl adding stuff to my pages that had no relevance to it--''Fenix Kurayami - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (speak to me| ) 21:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) RP Wanna RP? And btw Mazuka's have a natural time & space release jutsus that are cause by their Chuto Taifugan. Read more on Yang Release Yin Release YaijunRinnegan 17:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Well hoping to RP against Jinkoku but I can wait and I was going to use Tōkai against and name the RP this Frozen Heaven's Angel vs The Temporal Knight. Oh and use this Form: Jutsu this will make it easier to make and edit jutsus. --YaijunRinnegan 17:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Did you ask Ten Tailed Fox if you could use the Original Taifugan" ? YaijunRinnegan 22:18, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I fixed his infobox. YaijunRinnegan 23:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Huh? I don't see anything wrong with it? YaijunRinnegan 22:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Koukishi you misput the stuff you type in the info under the infobox --YaijunRinnegan 15:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) RP Sure and Yes I'll use Tokai unless you have any ideas for a character I should use since I open for anything.YaijunRinnegan 14:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Your Turn YaijunRinnegan 19:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Im tired of going over this The picture of Ikimono_Senju i am using it. I mazuka character Im about to create, along with the other members of Boshuko. T.T can you please find another pic? No Im gonna keep my version of the pic you keep yours. Your welcome :) Rules of NF Ten Tailed Fox, NF's Head Admin has been detained for reasons I don't feel like explaining. Therefore, as his Assistant Head Admin, I shall be taking the mantle of Temperary Head Admin. First off, I have a few rules that must be strictly followed. They are as follows: #Each User is allowed up to '''2 UCHIHA MEMBERS at any given time. Each Uchiha born AFTER the Uchiha Clan Massacure or ESCAPED it, must be pre-approved by either me or another Admin. #'EACH' Character Article MUST have some form of Infobox. If they do not, they shall be deleted on the spot. No debate, no discussion. If you do not know how to use the infobox, please ask an Admin. #Talking back and/or Defying Admins for ANY reason whatsoever will result in a 1 Week Ban from NF. A second offense will be 1 Month. And Third, will be a Permanent Ban with no chance at redemption. #Character Articles left unattended with less than a total of 3 Paragraphs, being of reasonable content, for longer than 2 weeks from the date of their creation will be deleted on the spot. #Any Character taking up a Leadership Position (ie. Hokage, Kazekage, etc.) MUST be pre-approved by either the Head Admin or the Admin assigned to that duty. #Creation of new Countries either than areas mentioned in the CANON MANGA of Naruto, MUST be approved by an Admin or will face deletion. #Creating new Dōjutsu (eye techniques) that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, MUST be approved by an Admin before creation. This includes the Name, Basic Powers, and if applicable, the Picture that shall be assigned to said Dōjutsu. NOTE: This applies to all Kekkai Genkai as well, not just Doujutsu. #Chakra Natures that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden do not nessicarally require admittance from Admins UNLESS they involve Kekkai Genkai. #Weapons (ie. Sasuke's Blade) MAY NOT possess special powers that stray from the norm of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden weapons. They must be reasonable, and not like the weapons found in Bleach. These rules shall be going into affect, ASAP. All articles that are on NF as of right now shall be thoroughly checked and judged. I, as well as my Crack Staff of Admins, would appriciate being cooperative with us during this time of self-check. Our wikia is, to be blunt, considered a joke by many. It is for this reason that I have decided to fix this up best I can. Thank you all for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin I made her an Admin because she seems to be responsible to me and really is determined to help fix up NF. I have spoken with her on our chatroom, and I have decided that she is a good match for administration. If she makes any motions that you think are abuse or wrong-doing, just come talk to me. Have a nice day. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?! Dude, can you believe this? This new admin dude, person. Not new, sorry, I mean this admin DELETED SAUNO UCHIHA! I know the "new rules" are that you can't have more than two Unique Uchiha Members, but I only have 'one '''and he had no right to delete it, being my very first one and being on here for over four months. What do you think? I think he had no right to do it. Naruruler12 00:51, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Canon and Ikimono Senju Greetings! Shingihoutai here. Due to the new rules and canon compatibility (basically, making sure that your character's background fits properly with that of the canon), I'm going to have to ask you to change some aspects of your characters Ikimono Senju after discussion with the other admins- they may have approached you already, so I will sum up the main points. *After some detailed discussion of Mokuton and the straightening out of the rules regarding it, I'm afraid that your character cannot use that element due to practicalities. Firstly, the Mokuton cannot be inherited from the First Hokage as the ability was unique to him. Secondly (this point is sort of moot because of point one), it is impossible that a Konoha ANBU ninja would approach a member of the criminal group Akatsuki, let alone teach a member of it. Thirdly, I don't believe that the First Hokage has an Iron Skin technique, and it is on the verge of being overpowered if it makes your character invincible for an indeterminate length of time. *Akatsuki no longer exists in Naruto - Eigoukaiki's canon, meaning that your character will not be able to be a member of that group. Currently there is no decision or commentary regarding the fact that the child of the First Hokage is still alive, because ninja such as Madara have been shown to live for a long time. I am not asking you to delete your character- quite the contrary, it has interesting traits! However, unless it complies with canon, it will not be able to be used in the main storyline. If you have any questions or concerns regarding this or any other matter, please do leave a message on my talk page and I will get back to you when I can. 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 22:47, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the Mokuton needs to be removed, although if you can make your Iron Skin jutsu not too powerful then I don't see why you can't keep it. As for the hypothetical ANBU situation: If your character did have Wood Release and was in Akatsuki, Yamato would not teach her how to use Wood Release because Akatsuki is a group of criminals and opposed to everyone else. Secondly, Ikimono can't be in Akatsuki because in the canon there is no Akatsuki. *Summary: Remove Mokuton, Remove membership in Akatsuki = character approved and can join in with the canon! Thank you for your understanding and I apologise for any inconvenience caused. 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 17:09, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, if you do not participate in the site-wide canon, you can keep Mokuton. As long as your character has Mokuton, it cannot be in the canon. 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 18:40, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Battles in Canon Hiya! Not all of them are battles, and generally people take turns to edit. I can see that it might be a bit difficult, especially when several people are all trying to take their turn at once- I can only suggest using the chat at http://narutofanon.chatango.com/ if you're trying to co-ordinate as some participants in the canon are there regularly. If not, talk pages can be a useful medium for communication! 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 19:36, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Edit That article belongs to Tentailed fox not you, and its against the rules to eidt an article without asking the owner 1st.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness" (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 15:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Yamagakure nins in Iwa?! Hello again! Since Yamagakure is in the mountains (I don't know much more about it, I confess I haven't read the article in a while), then it seems sensible that they would be on speaking terms with Iwagakure, the village hidden in the stone, and Iwa is located in the middle of mountains. I think that my Kage would need to draft in extra nins for security etc. because a) she is out at a summit and b) all her good ninjas keep vanishing somehow, so consider yourself accepted into Iwa! You can keep your Yama hitai-ate, and if your character just carries round a scroll stating that he's an honourary Iwagakure ninja for the time being signed and sealed by the Kage, then he should be allowed to travel freely in Iwa ;) 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 17:26, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, if he was in it then, then he is probably known to the village, so forget all these permissions, he would be welcomed back as an old friend! "Treat the village like it's your own" and all that, within reason! 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 17:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Your new character.... Koukishi we already have somebody with the "Toad Sage abilities" and we dont need two.....especially two that have the same pic..... http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shinsaku_Takasugi -Fahuem Moryo Mazuka Firstly, thank you for not becoming mad. I appreciate it after half the people who get flagged leave a message titled WTF somewhere or other. So, Sage Mode removal is good. Paths is allowed, but could you rewrite the first paragraph, or at least remove the Three Paths of the Outer Path thing? Because you can clearly see that that is copy/paste from Ryun. Taifugan and Yin Release blur in my mind, : D. I think it would be fine if you just altered the first paragraph of the article, because that is the thing that mainly made me think plagiarism, but the rest is original, and good. Thanks for your time! --Thepantheon 14:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Hey.... I just noticed that Both my character and your character have the same picture.... Is it okay with you if I use the same picture as yours?? And can you help me .... They have put one of my pages for judgement.... can you tell me what to do.... I am new here..... The page is Mangegan. Please reply as soon as posible...Aravind;-) 15:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I know I Should not have overdone it... Can you give me suggestions on what abilities it should have?? And is the ability about copying genjutsu okay??Coz I kind of like that ability very much... Well....okay.... Its out.... But let me add Few Mangekyo abilities... After all they are only kinjutsus which will cause death if not used using the mangekyo....and I'll edit tomorrow coz its late night here in India....Aravind;-) 16:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Heyo Well I was wondering if you would like to RP against my character Tora Seishin YaijunRinnegan 16:30, May 1, 2010 (UTC) any character except for Mouryou Mazuka --YaijunRinnegan 16:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Tora isn't stronger enough to battle a jinchuriki Sorry I forgot to discuss that with and I already created the page Encounter: Tora Seishin vs. Koutetsu Akumu you can change the title if you want too. --YaijunRinnegan 17:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) character his name is Shinsaku Takasugi take a look.........--Shadow Rage 16:36, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Leaving Well... Its no use... Hey do u know any other site which accepts naruto based stories?? I will move my stories some other website... If I change the story even a little.... I will have to change the whole story.....Aravind;-) 17:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Dark Release Sorry if I'm late in replying and someone already got back to you, but as far as I know Dark Release should be alright. In terms of the Naruto wiki article, I understand that it absorbs any kind of chakra, which I assume would make it impossible to beat using ninjutsu. But as taijutsu and possibly genjutsu can't be defeated by this release, it therefore means that Dark Release is not godmodded, and I have no problem with you using it! 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 12:39, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Partnership Hey Koukishi I was wondering if you would partner up with me to create a character and to finish up my Land of Jungles article that would be shared between you and me. --YaijunRinnegan 23:56, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Partners no problem the more partners i can find for my character the better, you have got a deal... just a few question is your character a rouge ninja and will he join me in Otogakure, thats all....let me know!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Shadow Rage 20:08, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Koukishi i need your help with something, you know shirou uchiha u saked to be partners with, i need your help in a role playing, it seems in order to get the mangekyo sharingan for an uchiha u need to rp or something... i already wrote it in details in shirou history section but it seems i need to go through the touble of role play so i m asking u if would role play with me, the character i need you to use is Ichiro Kazuhiro he was his best friend, if u could help me out with this it would be highy appreciated, thanks..........--Shadow Rage 17:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Moryo Mazuka flagged See the talk page- extreme plagiarism of Ryun Mazuka. 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 17:33, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Please donot edit the canon pages please donot edit Kage's Intervene, Kage's Summit has been called i understand you say its not apart of the summit, but that also means its not apart of the canon--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 19:27, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Clan Origin Well I'm making a clan and I was wondering if the clan can originate from Land of Hurricanes? --YaijunRinnegan 18:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) The Mitsuho clan is clan of ninja who specialize in a unnamed chakra nature and doujutsu and are usually given the occupation priest/priestess, expert summoner and sometime high level shinobi. YaijunRinnegan 18:15, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Well I kinda have writers block at the moment and I was wondering if you could help me finish these articles: Mitsuho Clan, Shinjin Mitsuho and Masato Mitsuho you don't have to help me but it would be greatly appreciated. --YaijunRinnegan 01:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks --YaijunRinnegan 15:01, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Well I've read your characters infobox and I was wondering how could he be 17 when he's sasukes uncle. --YaijunRinnegan 22:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) okay --YaijunRinnegan 23:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Twelve Guardians Hey, Im a new user here and I was wondering If I could make a member of the Twelve Guardians Ninja--Insan3 Baby 10:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Ty, ty :)--Insan3 Baby 21:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Hows this? Kekkyū? I can change anything If you dont like it--Insan3 Baby 23:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC)